Knight Mare
by anny385
Summary: Tony has a strange dream, or is it?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Did you know that cancer could be in teeth. I did not know that until my ENT Doctor told me that. They took scrapings of my teeth and they said that even the teeth had cancer. In case you don't know read my profile and see what is happening.

Knight mare

Tony tossed and turned and was about to turn around to run as the large black horse came galloping towards him. He was afraid that the horse would trample him and the horse's hooves would hurt him, or he would be dead because the horse would trample him. The horse stopped mere inches from him and sniffed him and then nudged his hand with his nose. Tony reached out and petted the horse's nose and then the side of the horse.

Tony snapped awake as the nightmare-ended right there. He had been having the same nightmare for a while and then he couldn't go back to sleep. He got up and turned on the computer and looked around and played a game. He could never go to sleep after one of these nightmares.

Finally it was time for him to shower and get ready to go to work. He parked his car and made his way towards the elevator that would take him up to the bullpen. He slid into his chair and turned on the computer.

Gibbs came in with his coffee and looked to Tony's direction. "You look like crap, DiNozzo."

"Thanks Boss."

McGee and Ziva made their entrance and looked at Tony. "Are you okay?" They both asked.

"I'm fine."

After the day was over Tony made his way towards his apartment and got ready to eat. He watched a movie then finally went to bed.

The dream started once again as the horse galloped towards him, but because of last night he knew that the horse wouldn't hurt him.

The horse kneeled in front of him after he petted him and Tony got on the horse. The horse's dark wings unfurled and leaped into the air carrying him to what looked like a castle. He was let off at the door and he got off the horse and reached for the door. Then that's where the dream ended. Tony woke up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and turned on the TV and popped in a movie. He couldn't go back to sleep again for some reason.

Tony made his way towards the entrance of NCIS headquarters finally getting into the elevator and making his way towards the bullpen. He put his backpack near his desk and sat down powering up his computer.

"Are you sleeping at all, DiNozzo?" Asked Gibbs who just came in with a full cup of coffee in his hand.

"I've been having dreams."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine." Tony said as he turned to his computer and checked his email.

That night the horse galloped towards him again and again he kneeled and Tony got on the horse they both took off back to the castle. Tony was let off at the entrance to the castle. He reached for the door and knocked, but it was already open. He went inside and yelled. "Hello, is anyone here?"

"Hello, Tony. Welcome."

"Why am I here and who are you?"

"In due time Anthony DiNozzo. In due time."

Again Tony woke up and rubbed his eyes. He wondered who the man who had spoken to him in the castle was. He hoped that he would know who he was soon.

It would be two days later and with no more dreams for now he was rested for what was coming. It was a Petty Officer who was found near a ditch along side the road. Ducky took the body down to autopsy and when he found something he called Gibbs who brought along Tony.

"I have an interesting find here."

"What is it, Duck?"

"You see this? It looks to be a tattoo of a winged horse."

Tony and Gibbs both looked at the animal on the mans ankle. Tony knew that horse because he had ridden it in his dreams. He stepped back and Gibbs and Ducky saw him.

"What is it DiNozzo."

"I know that horse. I've ridden it in my dreams. That's why I've been not sleeping lately. I'd have these weird dreams lately. It always started out as a black horse would be galloping towards me and that's when I'd wake up. I've always thought that he would run me over, but then when the dream started again he would stop right in front of me. He kneeled down in front of me because he wanted me to ride him, so I did and his wings unfurled. We leaped up into the sky and he took me to the castle. I went inside and met a man there. When I asked why I was there he said in due time. He knew my name too."

"I've heard a story like that a long time ago when I was a lad."

"Ducky, not now." Gibbs said as he talked to Ducky and then turned to Tony. "Did you get a good look at the man?"

"No, it was dark and it was only a silhouette."

"Maybe you'll have another dream after this and you can ask him a question."

Tony nodded and they both went back towards the bullpen.

That night Tony had the same dream. This time when he met the man he asked him how he knew who he was and why he was there." 

"Because you are chosen to be the next rider. You see our last rider wants to quit and we need a new one."

"The rider?"

"Yes, The Rider has been around for centuries. We stop the bad men and our mark is the winged horse that was on your petty officer."

"That is why we have cops. To get the bad guys."

"But this guy was going to get out soon. He wouldn't stop killing people just because he was caught."

"We can't do that."

"Yes, we can. He would have never stopped killing."

"That's what we call vigilantes. I'm a cop I can't do that."

"You won't get caught. You'll be doing this like it's a dream. Nobody will see you even on surveillance equipment."

"Like I said, I'm a cop and I can't do this."

"Sleep on it and get back to me."

"I won't say yes."

"I'll see you soon."

Tony woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. He wondered what that was about. He would have to tell Gibbs what had happened. The next day Tony went to work and told Gibbs about his dream.

"Maybe you should ask more about this and do this."

"But that's what vigilantes do. I can't do this. I'm a cop."

"But if these people won't stop even if we put them away and if they get out they will continue."

Tony had the same dream and asked some questions whom he finally found the guys name was. His name was Gabriel and helped all the Riders even the one that was quitting. He finally said yes to helping get rid of the really bad guys.

The End 


End file.
